How Can I
by amekazakai
Summary: It can't be true...You couldn't have. It's not possible that you just left Dino. It's not possible at all. Right? Dino x Reader. Part of the Music Series. Based on TVXQ HoMin 's How Can I. Clarification: You and Yamamoto are NOT a couple.


**Sorry this was uploaded late at night/early in the morning...**

**No character death in this one, but you dump Dino, so if you love Dino, sorry about that...**

**If you have any song suggestions for songfics, please let me know!**

**Also, I'm thinking of starting a reader-requested KHR x Reader oneshot series, so please request characters!**

Music: DBSK (HoMin)'s "How Can I"

Disclaimer: Don't own both characters and song

**Review please~**

* * *

><p><em>Words I shouldn't have heard<br>My phone which I should've just forgotten to bring.  
>Words that makes me at a loss for words.<br>Words that don't care about how I feel._

Dino stared at his phone with disbelieving eyes.

He held it up to his ear, then, hearing the dial tone, pulled it away from his ear to stare at it again.

He must have been going crazy…

I mean, come on, there's no way that you could have just dumped him over the phone, right?

After all, you love him.

That's what you told him just yesterday, anyway.

A-and he loves you too!

That should count for something, right?

It has to, because if it doesn't, then that means this whole dating thing had just been a lie.

And that's DEFINITELY not possible, right?

…Right?

_How can I forget you?  
>Should I put an effort to try and forget you?<br>Will we ever be able to go back to what we had?  
>Last words which made us both at a loss for words.<em>

You saw each other again the very next day.

It was extremely awkward for both of you, to say the least.

You were the one who bumped into him in the hallway.

After you said sorry and Dino mumbled that it wasn't your fault, the two of you just stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

The break-up was clearly fresh in both of your minds and neither of you knew how to communicate easily with the other anymore.

The two of you stood there in the hallway, fidgeting and clearly wondering what you were supposed to do or say.

In the end, the two of you were saved by Romario, who had come looking for Dino.

The two Mafioso walked away quickly.

When Dino looked back hesitantly, you were already gone.

_When I would tell you that I loved you,  
>You would stop, and my heart would feel like it was exploding.<br>I have stopped and  
>I'm simply waiting for your next words.<em>

In his office, Dino sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

He was reminiscing about you.

Your smile, your eyes, your everything…

He suddenly started as he thought of something.

'No, it has to be a coincidence…'

He quickly scrolled through his memories of you, hoping that he wasn't right.

After he went through all his memories, he leaned back in his chair and just laid there, stunned.

He had been right.

He had always told you that he loved you over and over again, but…

Dino sighed tiredly and looked up at the ceiling.

You had never told him that you loved him.

_How can I forget you?  
>Should I put an effort to try and forget you?<br>Will we ever be able to go back to what we had?  
>Last words which made us both at a loss for words.<em>

"And now for the Cavallone family. Dino?"

You watched silently as Dino stood up to speak.

You were attending the Biannual Mafia convention as part of the Vongola Ninth's guard.

Dino was switching his gaze from person to person as he spoke.

When he saw you, he started a bit and fumbled his words.

You sighed silently and stood up to leave.

You could feel his eyes on you as you walked out of the room.

You didn't turn back.

_Words that hurts no matter what  
>Words of Goodbye.<em>

'It's over…It's over…It's over…'

Your words kept vibrating in Dino's mind.

He sighed as he leaned backwards in his chair, his arms crossed behind his head.

He couldn't get you out of his head; you dominated his thoughts.

As he was thinking, a knock came from outside his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and you walked in.

Dino nearly fell out of his chair in surprise.

Your face held no emotion as you walked over and set a pile of papers on his desk.

"Those are from the Vongola Ninth."

You bowed slightly and walked out.

Dino was stunned.

You were treating him the same way as you treat any other Mafia higher-up.

So that was all he was to you now?

A regular Mafia boss?

Dino sat and stared at the door, his mind blank.

He didn't move until it was dark.

_If only time could stop.  
>If only we could erase.<br>If only we could go back in time,  
>To the day when we first met.<em>

Dino was thinking.

He had been thinking a lot these past few days.

Right now, he was thinking about you, or more specifically about the day the two of you had met.

It had been a nice day.

The Ninth had introduced the two of you.

When he first saw you, he immediately fell in love.

How could he not?

You were amazing, beautiful, and…just…incredibly perfect.

But…now that he thought about it, you hadn't seemed that interested in him to begin with.

He had pushed himself onto you.

Dino groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

Maybe if he could go to the past, he could change everything.

He could make himself more likable.

Or better yet, he could tell the Ninth that he was busy that day.

Anything to escape this heartbreak.

_How can I forget you?  
>Should I put an effort to try and forget you?<br>Will we ever be able to go back to what we had?  
>Last words which made us both at a loss for words.<br>My words are frozen, tears keep flowing, words which I don't want to believe._

Dino was standing there, frozen with shock at what he saw.

You were there, laughing and smiling at something someone had said.

No, not just someone.

You were laughing with Yamamoto and the two of you looked….happy.

Dino's eyes tightened and he spun around and walked away.

He had made up his mind.

_How can I forget you?  
>Should I put an effort to try and forget you?<em>

_Will we ever be able to go back to what we had?  
>Last words which made us both at a loss for words.<em>

_Even when I dream, I don't want to believe those words. Because I love you._

The next day, you and Dino passed each other in the hallway again.

Neither of you looked back.


End file.
